


A Hundred Kisses

by kiyala



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aichi likes to kiss Kai lots. Kai gets a little flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just want to write a thousand words of the otp kissing

The first time Aichi notices it, they're at Kai's place. They're sitting on the couch and Aichi is in Kai's lap, kissing him, both hands cupping the sides of his face. For all his inscrutability, Kai is affectionate enough with Aichi in the right situation. All he needs is some privacy and a little push, which Aichi is more than happy to give. His arms are around Aichi's waist, holding him close, and every time Aichi draws back, Kai chases his lips for another kiss. It's wonderful to feel Kai's lips against his, curved into a smile, and Aichi loves the fact that sometimes they just need to take a break to rest their foreheads together because they're both smiling too hard to kiss. 

They're pulling apart to do just that when Aichi notices that Kai's breaths are short, that his cheeks are flushed. Aichi brushes his fingers through Kai's hair, frowning lightly. "Is everything okay?"

"Absolutely fine," he replies, taking hold of Aichi's hand and pressing a kiss to his wrist.

"But you seem a little…" Aichi trails off when Kai pulls him even closer. 

"I'm fine," Kai promises against his lips, and kisses him harder. Aichi doesn't question him further, happy to kiss him back. 

 

The second time he notices it, they're in Aichi's kitchen, making dinner for the rest of Aichi's family while they're out. They get through the preparation quickly enough after splitting things up between them and all there's left to do is wait for it all to cook. Kai crowds Aichi against the kitchen bench, hands settling on his hips. Aichi holds onto Kai's shoulders, kissing him over and over, more times than he can count himself. 

"Aichi," Kai murmurs, his breath uneven against Aichi's lips. He pulls back just enough that Aichi can't easily reach him. 

"I'm sorry," the words come out before Aichi can stop them. He gives Kai a small smile. "You don't like it when I kiss you like that, huh?"

Clearing his throat, Kai looks away. "It's the opposite, actually."

"You like it, then?" Aichi's smile widens. "Or is it that you like it a lot? Should I do more of it?"

"Well—" Kai begins, but the rice cooker beeps, and he looks relieved to have a distraction. "Never mind. The rice is ready."

Aichi drops the subject without argument, but makes a mental note to bring it up again later.

 

They don't get much time alone for the next few days and it starts to make Aichi feel a little impatient. He notices that it's the same for Kai too, who will sometime let his gaze linger on Aichi for too long, or will brush against him often enough that it's clearly deliberate. They're not really hiding their relationship from their friends, so it's usually just shrugged off, but then Emi suggests that Aichi have dinner with Kai one night when they're leaving Card Capital at sunset. She doesn't need to tell him twice. 

"I missed this," Kai tells him, in a rare moment of candour as they settle on the couch. They already have their arms around each other and Aichi settles comfortably in Kai's lap, smiling.

"Me too. There's something I want to try today, if you'll let me?"

Kai raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I want you to sit still," Aichi tells him. "So I can do this."

He starts off by kissing Kai's forehead. He moves to Kai's temple, his cheek, the tip of his nose, covering his face with soft kisses.

"Aichi…" Kai's hands come up to his shoulders, and Aichi takes hold of them, squeezing gently.

"Do you like this?" Aichi asks, brushing his thumb over Kai's wrist, where he can feel the pulse quickening. 

"Yes—" Kai's voice is hoarse and his breath hitches when Aichi presses a gentle kiss to his lips. "Aichi—"

"I really, really love you, Kai." Aichi smiles at him. "I want to show you that I do, all the time. I want to kiss you a hundred times a day, so if I kiss you like this…"

"Aichi." Pulling him closer, Kai kisses him hard. He tugs on Aichi's lower lip with his teeth and then sucks on it. His tongue is hot as it slides against Aichi's and then everything tastes like Kai. It's something Aichi would be willing to get used to. Kai kisses him until they're both breathless, until they have to pull apart and rest their foreheads against each other just so they can pant for air. 

"Aichi," Kai says again, his voice soft and fond, and it makes Aichi's heart grow ten times in size. "I love you too."

It's a fact that Aichi already knows and he doesn't think he'll ever be over that. He'll never tire of the thrill that comes with the certainty that Kai loves him, that they fit each other like puzzle pieces. 

"So that's why I'm going to keep kissing you," Aichi tells him, beaming. "As much as I possibly can. Although I like the way you kissed me too."

"We can do both," Kai decides, kissing Aichi again. He starts off with a quick peck on the lips, then the tip of his nose, before kissing him deeply again. Aichi moans into Kai's mouth, shifting in his lap so they're pressed closer together. When they pull apart, Kai is wearing a smug smile that Aichi desperately wants to kiss off his face.

"See?" Kai raises an eyebrow. "That works."

"It does," Aichi agrees, nodding, "but I really enjoy seeing just how flustered you get when I kiss you. I want to see that again."

Kai looks embarrassed for a split second before he gives Aichi a fond smile instead. "Alright then. If that's what you want. Kiss me, Aichi."

"Believe me, I will," Aichi replies, only too happy to oblige as he peppers Kai's face with kisses once again before kissing him harder. 

They nearly forget to have dinner entirely and when they do, their lips are bruised with all the kissing. Aichi smiles across the dining table at Kai and decides that he doesn't mind at all.


End file.
